Escrito en el firmamento
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Para Remus, la universidad significa una oportunidad para empezar de cero, con calma, y olvidar a un viejo amor. O significaba, porque Lily lo ha arrastrado a una fiesta pre-inicio de clases donde conoce al carismático Sirius Black. A la mierda la calma. [AU]


**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío.

 **AVISO:** Este fic participa en el Concurso "Mi pareja especial" celebrado por los Amortentia Awards.

 **Pairing:** Wolfstar. Categoría "Otros".

 **Palabras clave:** verano, aire, plateado, dalias, cama.

 **Características:** AU sin magia. Inspirado en "Cómo defender a un asesino" (aunque solo la idea genérica). Los personajes protagonistas tienen 18 años. Diversas alteraciones en el canon (edad, personalidad, relaciones familiares).

* * *

 **~N/A:** ¡Hola! Llevo más de un año pensando en este fic, pero nunca me atrevía a escribirlo porque tengo muchos dramiones en proceso, pero los A.A. me han brindado la oportunidad perfecta. Además, fuck mis fics en proceso, me apetece mucho escribir este Wolfstar. De momento se queda en un OS porque es lo que exige el concurso (o un two-shot, pero no creo que tenga tiempo de escribir la segunda parte. Sorry, esposa), pero puede que con el tiempo vaya publicando los próximos capítulos. De momento, marcaré el fic como Complete hasta que pase el concurso.

Créditos a **CygnusDorado** por la hermosa portada que me ha regalado. Gracias, preciosa, eres un amor.

¡Espero que os guste! **N/A~**

* * *

 _ **Escrito en el firmamento.**_

* * *

 **10:03 PM, miércoles**

Cuando llegaron al campus, Remus bajó la ventanilla del coche para poder percibir mejor el bullicio que se vivía en las inmediaciones. Aquello estaba lleno de estudiantes, unos arrastrando maletas al mismo tiempo que soportaban las charlas típicas de inicio de curso de sus padres y otros que descansaban sobre las grandes y miraban a los nuevos con expresión divertida. La mayoría de esos todavía llevaba ropa ligera, como si por eso consiguieran ahuyentar el inicio de las clases y aferrarse al verano tan cálido que Inglaterra había tenido.

—Cuando haces eso pareces un perro, ¿lo sabes? —señaló una voz femenina con mordacidad.

Remus metió la cabeza de nuevo dentro del coche y se giró hacia Lily, su mejor amiga, con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Te traemos hasta aquí y así me lo pagas? —inquirió.

Los padres de Lily eran funcionarios: su padre trabajaba en el HSBC principal de Brighton, mientras que su madre era profesora de instituto. A ninguno de los dos les habían dado el día libre para acompañar a su hija a la universidad, así que la señora Lupin (que regentaba una farmacia con su marido) se había encargado de llevarlos hasta allí.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que soy yo quien conduce? —Hope miró a su hijo con una sonrisa risueña. Cuando la mujer sonreía, parecía mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era. Con el mismo pelo rubio oscuro y un color de ojos parecido, su hijo se le parecía tanto que hasta podrían pasar por familia biológica; lo único que le faltaba al chico era sonreír más.

—Me callo entonces —dijo Remus, acompañándolo de un gesto como de cerrarse una cremallera imaginaria en la boca.

Siguieron circulando con lentitud por la carretera del campus. La Universidad de Londres estaba situada en un terreno enorme cedido por alguna familia rica con ganas de que su descendencia sacara las mejores notas, por lo que tanto las facultades como las residencias de estudiantes se encontraban dentro del mismo recinto. Además, había también campos de fútbol y rugby, una pista de tenis, una cancha de básquet, un gimnasio, una tienda, dos restaurantes, una cafetería y un bar. Lo único que les faltaba para poner la guinda al pastel era un Starbucks.

—Creo que es aquí. —Llegaron a un edificio de ladrillo con unas grandes letras en el lindar de la puerta.

—Hog… warts… —leyó Lily con lentitud—. ¿Quién se inventaría el nombre? Parece sacado de una película sobre la Edad Media —señaló en tono burlesco mientras se apretaba la coleta pelirroja. La verdad era que no le faltaba razón, porque el edificio se asemejaba a un castillo: hasta tenía dos torreones terminados en punta. Todo el campus era del mismo estilo.

Bajaron de la furgoneta de los Lupin y empezaron a descargar las cosas. Remus solamente llevaba una maleta y su mochila, pero Lily iba cargada con dos maletas, una bolsa grande y otro bolso casi igual de grande.

—Una chica tiene que estar preparada para lo que venga —se excusó cuando Remus miró su equipaje con expresión resignada. Lily, aunque a veces lo negara, era muy coqueta. Lo único que podía perdonársele era que, con su melena pelirroja, esos ojos verdes y la figura esbelta después de haber hecho diez años gimnasia rítmica, no le hacía falta esforzarse mucho para estar guapa.

—Gracias, mamá. —Remus se acercó a su madre para despedirse. La mujer le dio un abrazo muy fuerte y tan largo que empezaba a ser incómodo—. Mamá, que estoy a una hora en tren de casa, no es como si me mudara a Oslo —la tranquilizó.

Hope se separó con un suspiro y miró a su hijo con expresión preocupada. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero este la interrumpió:

—Sí, comeré mucho. No, no me meteré en líos. Sí, estudiaré mucho también.

Su madre cerró la boca y torció el gesto. Le pasó una mano por el pelo, desordenándoselo un poco.

—A veces creo que eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien —le dijo en tono de reproche, pero pronto cambió a una de sus radiantes sonrisas. Miró a Lily, que esperaba pacientemente detrás de Remus—. Y tú —se dieron un abrazo—, prométeme que cuidarás de él.

Lily rio.

—Siempre lo hago.

Remus meneó la cabeza.

—¿Podemos movernos ya, por favor? La cola se nos hará eterna como sigamos aquí —dijo, señalando la fila de estudiantes que sobrepasaba las puertas de entrada a la residencia.

Una vez Hope se hubo ido, Remus y Lily se colocaron detrás de una pareja de su misma edad que charlaba sobre un cartel pegado en la pared.

—No lo sé, Ali, no me convence. Es la noche previa al primer día de clase… —Un joven alto, rubio y con ojos azules miraba con escepticismo a la que debía de ser su novia. La chica, con pelo corto castaño y ojos del mismo color, parecía más entusiasmada.

—¡Venga, Frank, pero si no pasa nada! Además, es tradición. No vamos a quedarnos en nuestras habitaciones mientras los demás están de fiesta.

—Perdonad —Remus intentó parar a Lily, pero esta ya se había entrometido en la conversación—, ¿es que hay una fiesta el domingo?

La pareja se giró hacia ellos y, lejos de parecer molestos por la intrusión, les sonrieron.

—Parece ser que la Asociación de Estudiantes monta una fiesta en el bar aquel —El tal Frank señaló un edificio a lo lejos, con grandes letras en la fachada que ponían «Hogsmeade»— cada año para celebrar que empezamos las clases. Soy Frank Longbottom, por cierto —se presentó, extendiéndoles una mano.

—Y yo Alice Fortescue —se presentó su novia.

—Lily Evans. Y él es Remus Lupin.

La pareja miró con extrañeza al chico, quien suspiró.

—Sí, es un nombre raro, lo sé. No le deis muchas vueltas, por favor.

—¡Qué va, pero si mola! —exclamó Alice—. Bueno, ¿vosotros iréis? —preguntó, esperanzada.

—Claro.

—No creo…

Lily y Remus se miraron con sorpresa.

—Venga, Lils, pero si tenemos clase al día siguiente —intentó razonar Remus.

La pelirroja arrastró sus cosas con dificultad para avanzar en la fila mientras miraba a Remus con un aire amenazante.

—Remus John Lupin, ese espíritu noble y responsable tuyo está muy bien cuando se trata de sacar buenas notas, pero estamos en Londres sin padres, tenemos dieciocho años y vamos a divertirnos.

—Ya veremos —replicó Remus con tozudez. Su amiga puso los ojos en blanco y resopló, pero lo dejó estar. Aunque él sabía que eso era solo el principio, porque Lily solía ser bastante cabezota.

Cuando llegaron al inicio de la cola, el hombre que había detrás de la mesa de recepción los miró con aire aburrido.

—Carnets y carta de admisión —pidió.

Los cuatro jóvenes sacaron los documentos y se lo entregaron. Después de un par de minutos de tecleo en el ordenador, el hombre les devolvió los papeles.

—Estáis todos en el ala _Gryffindor_. —Lily soltó una risa, pero ante la mirada del hombre, disimuló con una tos. El recepcionista se giró, abrió un armarito y sacó cuatro llaves. Las dejó encima de la mesa, cada una delante de su supuesto dueño—. Subid las escaleras de la derecha, no tiene pérdida.

Remus cogió su llave y observó el llavero negro: tenía el número veintitrés gravado en rojo y amarillo en un lado, y las iniciales «RL» en el otro. Lily, Frank y Alice ya se habían encaminado hacia las escaleras, así que solo tuvo un instante para observar su entorno. El pasillo que trascurría por la derecha tenía la palabra _Hufflepuff_ encima de la puerta, y el que iba hacia la izquierda, _Slytherin_. En el cartel explicativo de ese lado, la palabra _Ravenclaw_ estaba escrita junto a una flecha que señalaba hacia arriba. Al parecer, cada ala tenía su propio nombre.

—¿Te ayudamos? —se ofrecieron Alice y Frank al ver los evidentes esfuerzos de Lily por arrastrar sus cosas escaleras arriba. Sin mucho éxito, había que decirse.

Esta resopló y accedió a regañadientes. Era muy orgullosa: le costaba aceptar ayuda. Se giró hacia Remus y le tiró su bolso.

—¿Por favor? —preguntó, batiendo las pestañas con rapidez.

Remus enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

—Sabes que eso no funciona conmigo.

Su amiga torció el gesto.

—Tener un amigo bisexual para esto… ¿Dónde está tu promiscuidad?

El joven rio y le guiñó un ojo mientras se acomodaba el bolso al hombro y cargaba su maleta escaleras arriba.

* * *

 **7:31 AM, lunes**

Las resacas eran el precio que había que pagarse por una noche de desenfreno, por eso Remus siempre intentaba controlarse.

Excepto aquella vez.

Cuando despertó, lo primero que notó fue el sabor amargo del alcohol en la boca. Hizo gesto de asco, e intentó levantarse para ir a por un poco de agua, pero su cabeza decidió que era buen momento para sentirse como si estuviera dentro de una lavadora.

Al principio, estuvo un poco desorientado. Llevaba unos cuantos días viviendo en la residencia, pero todavía no se había acostumbrado a no despertarse en su cama. El primer día, se dio un golpe contra la pared por intentar salir de la cama por el lado equivocado.

Se giró de lado con un quejido y entreabrió un ojo para buscar su móvil. Apretó el botón de desbloqueo y vio la hora: las siete y media de la mañana. Tenía un par de mensajes sin leer, pero no le apetecía leerlos ahora. Soltó otro gemido de dolor. La primera clase era a las nueve, y todavía tenía que ser capaz de levantarse, darse una ducha, desayunar y que no se le notara la cara de resaca.

Y todo sin morir en el proceso.

«Pienso matar a Lily en cuanto la vea», pensó.

Se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo, pero lo metió rápidamente debajo del edredón, porque le estaba entrando frío.

Remus siempre se había caracterizado por tener una mente lógica y pragmática. Cuando no entendía algo, buscaba explicaciones. Cuando pasaba algo, se preguntaba el porqué.

«¿Por qué tienes frío, Remus?», preguntó su cerebro.

«Ah, claro, es que no llevas ropa», se respondió a sí mismo tranquilamente.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó lentamente. Levantó el edredón y observó su abdomen desnudo, atónito. Sus ojos, ya acostumbrados a la poca luz, vagaron por la habitación. Su ropa estaba desperdigada por el suelo. Su ropa y la de alguien más.

Y cuando alguien tiró de la cadena del váter, lo recordó.

― _Oh_ ―musitó.

* * *

 **8:13 PM, sábado**

A Lily le gustaba la ropa colorida, llevar el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y salirse con la suya, y podía ser realmente tozuda cuando se proponía algo.

En aquellos momentos, el propósito de Lily era que Remus la acompañara a esa estúpida fiesta que lo único que haría sería regalarles unas bonitas ojeras para el primer día de clase. Poco importaba que Remus le asegurara que no se creía eso de «un par de cervezas y a dormir». Al fin y al cabo, se conocían prácticamente de toda la vida, y siempre que Lily lo obligaba a ir a alguna fiesta con ella, terminaban volviendo a las cinco de la mañana, ella con tres copas de más y él jurando que no volvería a hacerle caso nunca más.

Pero siempre volvían a las andadas.

Por eso, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Remus, este ya sabía quién era.

―Venga, cobarde, ábreme ―dijo Lily mientras volvía a aporrear la puerta.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco e intentó concentrarse en la lectura, pidiéndole mentalmente a Hemingway que lo ayudara a mantenerse firme. En realidad sí que quería salir, pero sabía que no era lo más recomendable. Durante las reuniones informativas ya les habían dicho que en aquella universidad no podían despistarse.

— _Remuuus —_ canturreó Lily. Daba más miedo que cualquier fantasma de peli de miedo—. Venga, ábreme. Te juro que solo quiero hablar.

—Pobrecito, déjalo, si no quiere venir… —Remus oyó la voz amortiguada de Alice a través de la puerta.

—¡Escucha a Alice, es muy lista! —exclamó él, aguantándose la risa.

—¡Ah, conque a ella sí le hablas! —Lily aporreó la puerta varias veces. Hubo dos segundos de silencio hasta que volvió a la carga, esta vez con una táctica distinta—. ¿Vas a dejarme sola con Sev por aquí rondando? —le preguntó en voz lastimera.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco. Aunque Lily y él eran muy amigos, no podía compararse a la relación que había tenido con otro chico de su instituto, Severus Snape. Él y Lily habían sido vecinos casi toda la vida, y aunque él había estado colado por su amiga desde que se conocían, Lily siempre había ignorado este hecho por el bien de su amistad. Hasta una noche de ese mismo verano, cuando salieron de fiesta todos los de su curso para celebrar que habían terminado el instituto. Lily se había emborrachado muchísimo y ella y Sev habían terminado liándose. Sin embargo, cuando Lily le dijo que lo veía solo como a un buen amigo, él se enfadó y ya no se hablaban.

Remus se levantó y abrió la puerta finalmente. Lily suspiró de alivio.

—¡Por fin! Venga, vámonos. —Lo cogió de una mano y empezó a tirar de él, aunque no llegó lejos, porque Remus era más fuerte y la detuvo.

—No vale jugar esa carta, Lils. Los dos sabemos que no te hago falta para librarte de él.

Lily empezó a dar saltitos y a hacer pucheros.

—Por favor, Remus, por favor.

—Dentro de veinte años, te arrepentirás más por las cosas que no hiciste que sí hiciste —dijo Frank, que se había unido en ese mismo momento.

—No metas a Mark Twain en esto —respondió Remus en tono de broma. Suspiró—. Vale, ¡pero solo un rato!

Los tres restantes empezaron a vitorearlo.

* * *

 **10:47 PM, domingo**

La cerveza ya se había calentado, pudo apreciar Sirius con desagrado cuando echó un trago. James rio al ver su expresión.

—¿No te encanta esto? —preguntó, levantando las manos para señalar a su alrededor.

Sirius observó a la gente: había grupitos por todas partes; algunos bailaban delante del escenario que habían montado al lado de Hogsmeade; otros estaban tirados en el césped, charlando con amigos. El único denominador común era que todos iban, en mayor o menor medida, borrachos.

—No está mal —dijo, haciéndose el interesante, pero en seguida sonrió. Lo que sí que le gustaba era que no los conocía nadie; era un soplo de aire fresco, aunque cuando volviera a casa su madre empezara a darle el coñazo (como siempre) con que ese tipo de fiestas no estaban a su altura.

—Es una lástima que Peter no haya podido venir. —La señora Pettigrew era tan controladora como dramática, así que para que dejara salir a su hijo tenían que alinearse cinco planetas y aquella noche no había pasado—. Pero…

Sirius observó a James, porque para que su amigo callara en mitad de una frase, debía de estar sucediendo algo muy impresionante.

O alguien, más bien.

Cuando buscó con la mirada el objeto de atracción de James, vio que estaba contemplando con adoración a una chica pelirroja que hablaba con otro chico a unos metros de distancia.

—Su pelo es del color de las dalias negras cuando les da el sol —musitó, embelesado.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

—Venga ya, James, ¿cómo puedes ser tan jodidamente cursi?

James lo miró, ofendido.

—¿Qué pasa, no puedo demostrar que me gusta la jardinería?

—Ni siquiera hemos empezado las clases. No puedes estar enamorándote ya —le increpó Sirius, ignorando su comentario sobre las plantas.

Su amigo lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo deshecho.

—Perdona, no me estoy enamorando, solo admirando a la futura madre de mis hijos —lo corrigió, medio en broma. Su sonrisa se borró al volver a mirarla—. ¿Crees que el tío que está con ella es su novio? —inquirió.

Sirius volvió a mirarlos. La pelirroja estaba enfrascada en un monólogo apasionado sobre algo, y el otro chico la escuchaba con mediana atención. Miró a gente que los rodeaba, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sirius, se quedaron clavados en él un par de segundos antes de apartar la mirada.

Sirius sonrió. A diferencia de James, que se enganchaba hasta de las cajeras de los supermercados, a él no le iba eso de enamorarse. Pero era un ser humano y tenía sus necesidades. Y ligar siempre era divertido.

—Qué va.

James soltó una carcajada y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Tu gaydar nunca falla, eh.

Sirius observó al chico de nuevo.

—Espero que no. Pero vayamos primero a por un par más de estas cosas —levantó su botellín de cerveza—: socializar con la boca seca nunca ha aportado nada bueno.

—Como si tus hermosos ojos plateados no bastaran para conquistar a nadie —lo picó James.

—¿Quién eres, la madre de Marlene o qué? —La madre de lo más cercano que había tenido Sirius nunca a una novia nunca desaprovechaba una oportunidad para mencionar la buena pareja que hacían él y su hija. Y de paso, para lanzarle algunas fichas, aunque Sirius siempre la ignoraba.

James soltó una carcajada y fingió un escalofrío.

—Sería un poco raro, la verdad. —Pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amigo—. Venga, vayamos a por esas cervezas.

* * *

 **10:55 PM, domingo**

Remus cogió a Lily por los hombros. La chica cerró la boca de golpe y lo miró, sorprendida por el gesto súbito.

—Lily, deja de darle vueltas ya. No vale la pena.

Media hora antes, se habían cruzado con Severus. Lily había intentado acercarse a él para hablar, pero había sido ignorada de pleno, y desde entonces, no paraba de despotricar. Aunque se mostraba enfadada, Remus sabía que en el fondo lo que le pasaba era que estaba dolida por el rechazo del que había sido su mejor amigo.

—¡Pero es que no entiendo…!

Remus ya no la escuchaba. Sus ojos se habían desviado hacia una figura que se acercaba hacia ellos. Había cruzado miradas con el mismo chico unos minutos antes, pero no le había dado importancia porque era algo normal cuando había mucha gente junta.

Aunque debía reconocer que se alegraba de volver a verlo, porque desde luego, era algo agradable de ver. Era un chico de su edad, casi tan alto como él, con el pelo negro por los hombros, los ojos claros y una camiseta de tirantes negra que dejaba al descubierto varios tatuajes.

Lily, que se dio cuenta de que su amigo no le estaba prestando atención, se giró para ver qué estaba mirando. Y ella también se quedó callada, aunque se giró rápidamente para disimular. Le dio un codazo a Remus.

—Para ya, pareces un rarito —masculló.

Él le lanzó una mirada escéptica.

—Claro, porque mirarlos de arriba abajo y después fingir que aquel árbol de allá es interesantísimo queda más disimulado.

No tuvieron tiempo de decir nada más, porque los dos desconocidos ya se habían plantado frente a ellos.

—Hola —saludó uno al que Remus ni había visto. Era un chico tan alto como él, con los ojos marrones, el pelo revuelto y una sonrisa fácil—. ¿Qué tal? Soy James. —Le ofreció una cerveza a Lily, quien se quedó mirándolo muy poco impresionada.

—Lo siento, no acepto bebidas de desconocidos.

La sonrisa de James vaciló y miró a su amigo de reojo, pero este se encogió de hombros.

—Sirius —se presentó aquel. Remus parpadeó, sorprendido. Ya se había resignado a ser el tipo con el nombre más raro del lugar—. Tranquila, no pretende drogarte. No podría aunque quisiera, siempre se le ha dado fatal la química —bromeó.

Lily seguía sin mostrarse cooperativa, tan poco que a Remus empezaba a darle pena el otro chico, que se veía claramente que intentaba ligar con ella. Si algo caracterizaba a Lily Evans era su carácter arisco cuando alguien no le entraba por el ojo.

—Paso. —Remus carraspeó ligeramente, a lo que Lily bufó—. Vale, pero no pienso probarla —advirtió.

Eso bastó para que James volviera a sonreír.

—¿Y tu nombre es…? —preguntó. Aquello sí que era arriesgado: Remus había visto a Lily mandar a chicos a la mierda por mucho menos.

—Lily. Evans —se presentó su amiga. Y hasta extendió una mano; aquello era todo una novedad. Remus sonrió: debía ser porque le gustaba el chico, aunque todo en ella lo negara.

—Un placer. —Y James parecía decirlo muy en serio, porque no había apartado la mirada de ella ni un segundo—. Bueno, ¿qué tal la noche?

—¿Vas a mantenerte en el anonimato? —Remus se giró hacia el otro chico, Sirius. Este le sonreía, aunque no era un gesto como el de su amigo; más bien parecía un felino de caza.

—Remus —se presentó él—. Lupin.

Sirius, como era de esperar, soltó una carcajada.

—El Señor Lobo. Interesante —dijo—. ¿A tus padres también les iba el rollo romano? —preguntó.

Remus rio.

—Eso parece. Un placer. —Extendió una mano, pero en vez de estrechársela, Sirius le ofreció una cerveza acompañada con un guiño de ojo.

—Bueno, antes de que empecemos a malgastar mis esfuerzos en vano… ¿Gay? —preguntó.

Remus se sintió tan admirado por su franqueza que no pudo ni sorprenderse.

—Bisexual. ¿Tú?

Sirius ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Lo mismo. —Lo miró de arriba abajo lentamente—. Ahora sí que es un placer.

* * *

 **7:32 AM, lunes**

Sirius Black salió del baño completamente desnudo y se paseó por la habitación con tanta naturalidad que Remus se sonrojó y tuvo que apartar la vista, aunque pronto volvió a lanzar un vistazo de reojo. Aunque no estaba musculado, tenía un cuerpo esbelto y bien definido, y eso solía ser la perdición de Remus, como bien había demostrado.

Oyó una risita.

—No hay nada nuevo que no vieras anoche —le dijo Sirius.

Remus se pasó una mano por el pelo corto.

—Ya, bueno… No es que recuerde mucho —confesó con vergüenza.

—¿No? —El otro chico parecía decepcionado, pero se encogió de hombros mientras empezaba a vestirse—. Pues es una lástima, porque yo sí que me acuerdo —ronroneó, acercándose para darle un beso en los labios. En ese momento Remus deseó poder acordarse, porque si follaba igual que besaba…

Mientras terminaba de ponerse la camiseta, Remus carraspeó, incómodo.

—Esto… ¿Quieres desayunar o…?

Sirius soltó una carcajada y se plantó a su lado en la cama.

—No te esfuerces, guapo. De todas formas llego tarde. —Miró la hora en el móvil y puso cara de fastidio—. Espectacularmente tarde —matizó. Se agachó para darle otro beso a Remus, pero esta vez enganchó el labio inferior de Remus con los dientes y tiró de él antes de separarse. Lo miró con una sonrisa—. Me voy ya.

—Vale —respondió Remus. Definitivamente, la conversación después del sexo casual no era su fuerte. O, al menos, las despedidas casuales.

—Puede que nos veamos por aquí —le dijo Sirius antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación y marcharse.

—No estaría mal, no —musitó Remus cuando estuvo solo.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Tenía la noche anterior un poco borrosa: sabía que en algún momento Alice y Frank se habían separado de ellos, que se habían cruzado con Severus y que James y Sirius se les habían acercado. Después de eso, los recuerdos se volvían demasiado brillantes para distinguirlos con nitidez. También sabía que, poco antes de que él y Sirius vinieran a su habitación, Lily y James se habían marchado juntos.

Se levantó con lentitud: tenía que ponerse en marcha si quería llegar a tiempo a clase. Estaba deseando encontrarse con Lily para que le contara qué había pasado exactamente, aunque podía hacerse una idea.

* * *

 **8:58 PM, lunes**

Remus entró corriendo a clase, pero afortunadamente la profesora todavía no había llegado. Buscó a Lily entre las más de setenta personas que había en clase, y la encontró sentada en la primera fila, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y cara de pocos amigos.

—¿La resaca bien? —le preguntó Remus en tonó burlón.

Su amiga lo asesinó con la mirada.

—Ni me hables.

—¿Qué tal la noche?

—Tampoco quiero hablar de eso. —Se giró hacia él y le cogió una mano—. Pero por favor, cuando te diga de volver a salir, encadéname a mi cama. Haz lo que haga falta para impedírmelo.

—Vale, escuchar esa frase sin contexto es un poco perturbador. —La chica que se sentaba al otro lado de Lily se inclinó hacia delante y los miró con una sonrisa divertida—. Soy Dorcas. —Lily y Remus le sonrieron—. ¿Vosotros también salisteis anoche, eh? Yo fui afortunada y mi novia me arrastró a la residencia antes de las doce —bromeó.

Remus quiso responder, pero en ese momento la profesora Carrow entró en la clase y se hizo el silencio. Todos miraron con expectación a la mujer de mediana edad, que entró a la clase con vestido y tacones negros y pisaba con la actitud de quien no estaba dispuesta a dejarles pasar una.

—Buenos días. No sé qué les habrá llevado a elegir esta carrera, pero muy pronto averiguaremos si tienen madera para ejercer la abogacía. —Dejó su maletín encima de la mesa que había al lado de la pizarra y se giró para mirar a los alumnos—. Y créanme, no todos sirven. —Más de uno tragó saliva por tan desesperanzadora introducción—. Bienvenidos a Derecho Penal. En primer lugar…

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando la puerta del aula se abrió y dos alumnos entraron entre carcajadas. Lily le dio un codazo a Remus, pero a este no le hacía falta, puesto que él también los había reconocido al acto.

—¿Por qué a mí, Dios?

—Pero si tú no eres creyente —le respondió Remus entre susurros.

—¡Y este es mi castigo!

—Lo sentimos, profesora. —James Potter sonrió a la profesora con un encanto que debía de funcionarle con las chicas, pero que no impresionaba a esta mujer—. Es que la moto no le arrancaba —explicó, señalando a Sirius.

—No me cuenten su vida, caballeros. —La mujer observó con desaprobación la chaqueta negra de cuero y las manos vacías de Sirius—. Señor Black, cualquiera pensaría que con la cantidad de dinero que invierte su familia en esta universidad, usted se tomaría sus estudios más en serio.

Ante la mención de su apellido, muchos empezaron a murmurar en la clase. Remus y Lily se miraron sin comprender, pero Dorcas acudió al rescate.

—Ese es Sirius Black. Su familia es millonaria, y cada año invierten un buen pellizco en esta universidad.

Lily le dio un golpe a Remus en el brazo.

—¡Y parecías tonto cuando te compramos! —exclamó.

—¡Shh! —exclamó Remus, avergonzado. Dorcas los miró con confusión, pero él se hizo el sueco.

—¡Silencio! —La profesora Carrow no parecía contenta con el revuelo que habían causado los dos estudiantes tardones—. Venga, siéntense ya —ordenó a James y Sirius.

Los dos amigos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y se acercaron a la primera fila de sillas. Remus se dio cuenta entonces de que los asientos a su lado estaban vacíos y su mirada viajó hacia los dos chicos, que se aproximaban a ellos. James fue el primero en reconocerlo, y le dio un codazo a Sirius. Este miró a Remus primero con sorpresa, pero en seguida le guiñó un ojo.

—Hola —saludó, sentándose a su lado.

—Hola —respondió Remus.

Aquello acababa de ponerse muy interesante, para bien o para mal.


End file.
